The Scarlet Twins
by BlueMoonsAndTooSoons
Summary: Phillipa and Phyllis are taken to the magical land of Narnia just as the Pevensie children leave it. They are here to maintain order and keep the peace until a threat comes against the land.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for clicking my story and I certainly hope you'll stay and read.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not C.S. Lewis, and I don't own Narnia. I am pretty upset about this too, so please, just enjoy. The characters you don't recognize are mine, and it is alone and in this that I find solace.

* * *

Phillipa and Phyllis were the best of friends. It certainly helped that they were twins of course. Naturally, they were good girls, especially in front of adults and people they needed to impress. But they were pranksters, and with two personas they could do almost anything as a team.

They were considered adorable as children, with curly black hair and dimples that appeared whenever their perfect little teeth did. When they grew up however, they were considered beautiful. Tall, shapely, long legged, long fingered, and long haired. Captivating green eyes and magnolia petal skin complete with sharp cheekbones and a sweet personality made these two people distinctly similar and equally charming. They had a gift for the piano that was unrivaled in their area and they played and sang together beautifully.

Nature had been very good to them, but circumstance had not. They had been born rich, but their parents had gotten very ill and died, leaving all their money too whichever orphanage took the girls in, as they had no family. Their life was not so bad for a French orphan in the middle 20th century. Due to the money bestowed on the orpheline home, they were treated better then most girls could boast, and they assumed they would be treated well until the money ran out, something that was definitely not apparent on the horizon. Phyllis was the smart one and had already figured their futures all out. As she said to her sister one day, "We cannot be assured of goodwill from a home where we only bought our treatment. Therefore we must strive for excellence and departure at all costs. Take out funds and flee. Then we can start a life of our own and deserve the kindness handed to us because of your persons, and not because of our wealth."

And as her sister responded, "I'll take my goodwill however I can get it thank you very much."

As long as the sisters remained in the custody of the Home for Orphelines, they were separated from their money. They were unable to leave of their own free will until the age of 20, a good five years from their current age. They had plenty of time to wait and learn and make trouble before going out into the world. I say trouble because that's what they did. Being twins, there was a number of tricks they could play involving duplicity. They first discovered the game at a young age, and did not desist from it even in a mature age. They received lax punishment and were sent on their way only to cause trouble again. Then they reached a stage where they never got caught anymore, and the board decided to leave them to their mischief and take compensation from their vast amount of money.

In the meantime, the girls were enjoying a summer break from studies at the orpheline home and were with other girls in the courtyard, waiting on a few more playmates for a picnic in the woods behind the old, ancient castle the girls called home.

"I bet they got caught by Mrs. Anoquin." Josephine said, kicking rocks. The cook was known for her bad temper, and it became even worse when she found young girls stealing from her pantry.

"I sure hope Lucille and Anna didn't get caught." Genevieve breathed, placing a hand on her cheek. "They could get punished!"

"You should have let us go." Phillipa tossed her hair over her shoulder, as she had already taken it out of the braid that was required at all times on school grounds. Josephine looked at it enviously as the black tresses flowed elegantly down her back.

"You two have been banned from the kitchen. It would be suicide if you got caught." Josephine pointed out.

"We never get caught." Phyllis countered sensibly.

"Still." Josephine chewed her gum noisily, turning away and blowing a bubble.

"They'll be here any second." Genevieve said quietly with her eyes closed.

So the girls sat in silence for a while, some on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, some standing, and Josephine was still standing. Then came the tell tale sound of mary janes pounding on flagstones, coming nearer and nearer into the courtyard, and at a very rapid pace.

"Run!" Anne appeared, laughing gaily, and clutching a small wicker basket and her blue straw hat on her head. Lucille was not far behind, clutching an even larger basket, and her hat no longer on her head.

The girls did as they were bid and took off for a small garden door that led to the outside world. It's locked had been picked earlier by one of the twins, but no one knew which had done the deed. They only knew they could now run through with ease.

Phillipa held the door open for the other girls to run through and then settled to close the door behind her. She peeked through the little crack left open in time to see a red faced Mrs. Anoquin huff and puff around the corner. All her portliness and weight couldn't stand for such exercise like chasing young girls. She looked at the door, but Phillipa closed it quickly and ran to catch up with her friends.

"How was the fencing tournament in Paris, Phyllis?" Anne asked, munching on a bit of cheese. .

"Oh it was wonderful!" Phyllis answered. "We brought home two trophies and three ribbons in different levels of combat and your counterparts…"

"We've already heard that." Josephine rolled her eyes and propped herself on her elbows. "It was announced in assembly. We want to know about the boys…and the shops too of course."

Phyllis and Phillipa shared a knowing look. "They were…nice." Phillipa said offhandedly.

"Oh do tell!" Lucille sat up from where she had been lying on her belly and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Well, there was this one boy Phyllis liked a lot." Phillipa smiled coyly.

"Oh Phil…" Her twin muttered.

"It's not embarrassing to like a boy." Phillipa retorted. "Anyway, he was a nice fellow for a bellhop's assistant, seventeen and very good looking." The age brought and 'oohh' from the audience and Phillipa just smiled and continued. "You could tell he liked her too, because he gave us quite the eye."

"Us?" Genevieve raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"He didn't know she had a twin. We didn't go anywhere together. He found out in the end, but he did get it right when he talked to her, and then tried to kiss her!"

"He tried to kiss you! Did you let him?" Came the calls from the group of girls, it was undistinguishable who said them. They were shocked at the apparently wild time their friends had had in the city of love.

"Of course not!" Phyllis only smiled, and didn't look too convincing.

"You are no fun." Josephine muttered.

"You wouldn't let a perfect stranger kiss you, would you?" Genevieve asked.

"If he looked good." Josephine responded, a knowing tone in her voice.

"You wouldn't!" Gen sat up abruptly.

"Show me a handsome stranger and I'll prove it!" Josephine smirked.

"Good girls never kiss a man until they are engaged." Lucille input.

"Then I pity the good girl, she'll never live." Josephine said saucily.

"She at least won't be known as a wicked woman." Lucille sauced back.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Gen stood up quickly, interrupting the two girls before their argument could really begin. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Yes lets!" Anna scrambled up from her sitting position. "I'll be it!"

"I don't want to play; I'll stay and watch the food." Josephine muttered badly tempered, which earned her the utterance of "stuck up" from Lucille.

The rest of the girls wanted to play however, so while Anna counted, they all ran off to hide.

Phyllis and Phillipa ran off together, as was their custom. They coursed through the trees like deer, their pleated skirts catching on everything they passed, and being slightly torn with every step. They paid it no heed though, and continued their mad dash through the woods.

"Look, this tree." Phyllis pointed to a large oak with an opening in the bottom just big enough for two girls.

"It certainly looks dirty…" Phillipa noted, but she was the first to crawl in anyway.

They got comfortable when Phyllis knocked her elbow into the back of the tree…and they started to fall.

It was falling in the normal sense. It just seemed like the light from the opening of the tree went up and out of sight, and like the bottom of the tree was moving down, with the girls resting on it like a serving platter. Phyllis, who had done the most reading out of the pair, described it like being Alice falling into wonderland. It was falling in some sense of the word, but so unlike it at the same time. I myself was confused when I received the narrative for myself.

The girls landed with a thump, even though they didn't "fall" per say. They hadn't even uttered a sound.

"What was that?" Phillipa asked, not really scared, but curious.

"I haven't a clue." Phyllis responded honestly. She tried to stand, and found she could if she bent her head at a slight angle. They seemed to be in a tree, but it was like a little home. There were tables and chair and bed and even a little stove and icebox. Most of these things only came up to the girl's thighs. "Isn't it a queer little place?"

"Certainly is that…ow!" Phillipa had stood and hit her head on an unlighted lantern.

"I think that's a door. We've got to get out of here." Phyllis reached for the door handle and took a small step forward, and a small step toward the beginning of their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Narnian Fan Fiction

"What a beautiful world!" Phyllis announced, as soon as her head had protruded from the small doorway. "It's so much more luscious then the forests in France."

"I never really noticed the trees at home." Phillipa sniffed. "But these seem to…dance."

Indeed the trees did dance. There was a very small breeze, a sweet breeze, and it ruffled the leaves in the trees as a gentle mother's hand, and in response to the caress of the wind they seemed to sway and twirl. There was no other word for it but dancing, freestyle of course, but dancing none the less.

"We should see where we are, and probably set up a camp or something, a shelter and find food and all that. It's getting dark…" Phyllis was looking around her for something familiar that she could grasp and attain logic from. Anything that told her something was sensible here.

"Or we could just explore till we wake up from this dream." Phillipa, always the sensible one in magical situations. She was looking for unicorns.

"Now really, is that a very good idea? It is rather chilly here and I don't want to be caught at nighttime by a wild animal, frozen into paralysis."

"Aunt Polly…"Was all Phillipa muttered. She suddenly perked up and looked around. "Aunt Polly! Do remember when Miss Polly came to the Orpheline Home? She told us those stories about Narnia."

"You mean her dream land that she invented out of the blue sky?" Phyllis sneered.

"Maybe, but she said the trees danced. And it was magical, and people came here by magical means." She skipped to a tree and felt its bark. "Hello?"

"Phillipa, be serious…"

A dryad stepped out of the bark. She was beautiful and tall, wild looking with blonde hair and green eyes. Her gauzy dress was green and sheer, but there was nothing to see. In fact, if you really looked at her, you couldn't even see her. Just see through her.

"Hello Daughters of Eve. Welcome to Narnia. We have been awaiting your arrival." She said, her voice deep, but lilting.

"Uh-huh…" Phyllis was just looking at her curiously.

"What are we supposed to do, now that we are here?" Phillipa asked.

Phyllis was watching her twin sister with the most curious of looks. Phillipa wasn't the smart one, wasn't the communicator, and she didn't ever ask what to do. While Phyllis had been studying Latin and Maths, Phillipa had listened to Miss Polly read fairy tales. She was prettier then Phyllis in one way, and that was demeanor. Always sweet, often sarcastic, and very trusting, had made her the more charming of the two. Of course, very few could tell them apart or sense the distinction, but Phyllis was acutely away of anything that made her different from her sister. She wanted to be a part of the conversation between Phillipa and the dryad, but she didn't know how. She hadn't read the right books on the matter. So she sat back and let her sister do the talking.

"What do you mean the end of the golden age?" Phillipa asked the dryad.

"Aslan himself came to me and told me these things. That our beloved Kings and Queens shall soon be departing from us, and their reign of complete goodness shall come to an end. Since there is no heir apparent, new monarchs must take their place."

"Oh? And who are they?"

"I presumed it would be you." The dryad remarked.

"We aren't known here." Phillipa said saucily.

"That can be arranged." The dryad mused. "Aslan know what is going to happen. Perhaps it isn't you, but some other more worthy, if you are found not to be so."

"I don't really think my sister and I are cut out to rule a kingdom…"

"Perhaps." The dryad stepped back towards the tree and began to disappear. "May Aslan bless you, Daughters of Eve."

"Yeah, may Aslan bless…" Phillipa stepped back.

"What do you make of it?" Phyllis asked.

"I just has a conversation with a tree." Phillipa sat down hard. "Oh my gosh…a tree. I've been talking to a tree."

"I thought you knew what you were doing." Phyllis sat down next to her.

"Not a clue." Phillipa waved a hand in front of her face for air.

* * *

They decided to walk, since they achieved nothing by staying where they were. It was a curious place. They heard little hello's everywhere, but they didn't know where they were coming from. Phillipa said they were just shy, talking animals. Phyllis just kept walking.

They had been walking in mostly silence for at least thirty minutes when they heard the sounds of hoof beats on the grass. The sound reverberated off the dense packing of the trees.

"Do we hide?" Phyllis asked the resident expert on fairy tale behavior.

"No. What if they are here to save us?" Hope alighted on her face.

"Wishful thinking. What if they are bandits or cutthroats?"

"Well, we have a romantic journey ahead."

"Gah…" Was all Phyllis had to say and they simply stepped out of the path, so they wouldn't be trampled.

Presently, a quartet of horsemen appeared. On closer inspection however, it was a quartet of riders, two male, two female. The first in the row was a young man, with pitch black hair and startling blue eyes. He saw the girls and held up his hand. "Ho!"

"Bonjour." Phyllis nodded.

"That's French. No one speaks French in Narnia." He said.

"French?" A young lady behind him rode up next to him, her hair a few shades browner then the man's.

"And those are English clothes." The man said. "Where are you from?"

"We are from... earth?" Phillipa looked at the beautiful costumes of the people.

"England or France?" Another male voice called.

"England originally, France recently." Phyllis said matter-of-factly. "And here now. Care to tell us where we are?"

"You're in Narnia. Welcome!" The girl dismounted and came up to the sisters. "I'm Lucy. This is my brother Edmund, and back there are Susan and Peter, also our siblings."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phillipa and this is Phyllis."

"Oh Aslan, they're twins." Said that male voice again. Phyllis assumed it belonged to Peter.

"Well, I guess we'll just be on our way then." Phyllis said, taking her sister's arm. "Wonderful to meet all of you."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Edmund asked.

"Not yet, but we can arrange accommodations at a hotel at least." Phyllis was trying to appear in control, but knew she was doing a terrible job. Mostly because she was so confused.

"Why don't you come back with us? We can always chase a hind later." Susan asked from the back. Phillipa perked up at the prospect of having place to stay, with civilization.

"We could, but I… I mean we'd hate to impose." Phyllis answered politely.

"Nonsense. We'll have to get you some proper clothes anyway, as those things will never do." Susan came forward, nudging her horse past her sister and brother. Phillipa immediately saw that she was a very beautiful girl, with looks that actually rivaled theirs. The twins, used to being the most beautiful people in the room, were immediately struck with a bit of jealousy. Susan also felt the same thing, for the same look appeared on her face.

"Oh that is so kind!" Phillipa started to do the talking, sick of her sister's polite refusing.

"Mount up with the boys then. We'll head back to the castle." Susan gestured for Peter to come forward and take a girl, while Edmund was still just looking at them.

"If you take Peter, I'll take Edmund." Phillipa whispered. Phyllis just nodded.

So Phillipa walked over to Edmund and he helped her up behind him, and he was quite surprised that she knew how to mount.

"I've been riding since I was a wee thing." She explained.

Peter came forward, and Phyllis immediately noticed how handsome he was. He had sandy blonde hair, and those blue eyes that seemed to be universal in the family, and he had a certain bearing that made him seem cocky and arrogant, but still regal and dashing. She also mounted with ease, but Peter paid it no heed. He simply turned his horse around and started riding ahead, his siblings following him from behind.

Upon reaching the castle, (Along the way the twins discovered that their companions were none other then a Kings and Queens of Narnia.) they were led to a large set of apartments in the west tower. Susan and Lucy helped them in their new home, getting dresses and styled properly in the usual Narnian way. They wore the same size as Queen Susan, so she lent them some of her gowns till they could have a proper wardrobe made up.

"Why are you giving us such glamorous rooms and making us clothes? It seems ridiculous, since we don't even really know each other." Phyllis asked.

"You are Daughters of Eve. You will be here a while." Was the only answer Susan would give. Lucy said more, but it was confusing.

"Aslan sent you here to us. You must obviously have a purpose being here, and are therefore worth our extreme attention." When Lucy said this, her eyes got a bright gleam in her eyes, and Susan just sighed.

"What time is it?" Phyllis asked, looking outside at the setting sun. She was wearing a beautiful velvet blue gown with delicate lace and gold needle work, and looking out the window at the gardens below. A man was pacing there, no one she knew.

"About 6:30." Lucy replied. "6:30?" She jumped up and looked out the window. "Oh I have to go. I'll be back soon!" And she dashed out the door, red skirts all in a whirl.

"Goodness gracious." Susan sighed. "Is there a man in the garden?"

"Yes." Phyllis responded.

"Must be Duran. You keep watching, and tell me what happens." She turned back to braiding Phillipa's hair.

A minute after Lucy had left, she reappeared in the courtyard below. She stopped and said something, and the man turned around to see her. He rushed over to her and took her hands, smiling so big, even Phyllis, three stories up could see it. Lucy did some talking, and he just hugged her. She then took his arm and they proceeded to walk into the garden, out of sight from the window.

"Does she love Duran?" Phillipa asked.

"Duran loves her. She simply enjoys the attention I believe." Susan said knowingly. "She might be a little to young to completely understand what she means when she says she loves someone."

"Oh."

"How did you get here?" Susan asked suddenly, after moments of silence.

"A rabbit hole." Phillipa laughed.

"Hmm. Is there anyway of returning the way you came?" She asked quietly.

"We aren't aware that we can." Phyllis said shrewdly. She was beginning to suspect the beautiful queen was more than displeased with her new guests. It more appeared to her that the queen wanted them gone and away and no longer a rival.

"Did you try to go back?" Susan pinned the last braid in place on Phillipa, who was too busy admiring her reflection to pay heed to the conversation.

"No. It didn't even occur to us after the dryad started telling us about Aslan and what he said we were." Phyllis narrowed her eyes to guage reaction, but was instantly suprised by Susan's response.

"You talked to Aslan!" She smiled widely, in a more friendly manner than Phyllis was used to from the queen.

It was now Phillipa's turn to interfere. "No, Aslan talked to a Dryad who talked to us. Said something about being the next queens once you are gone."

Susan paled. "Once we are gone? What is that supposed to mean? Is Aslan going to send us back?" She sat down sadly.

"I don't know..." Phillipa said thoughtfully. "But I understand you are all doing such an excellent job running this kingdom, so your duration will probably be sometime."

"Why would you be heirs, and not our own children?" Susan asked.

"Do you have any?" Phyllis retorted.

"...No. Not yet, but I will someday."

"Again, we don't know what that meant." Phillipa said sensibly. It could have just been that you will leave before you have children."

"I so wanted to have children here... I thought this was my complete future." Susan wasn't talking to them anymore. Her mind was disturbed and pensive as she considered what this might mean for her.

"What's for dinner?" Phillipa piped.

When the twins were led into dinner by a servant, they sat at a grand table with several other guests. Phillipa, who knew most everything about court protocal, knew that there were several people to entertain in any palace and many courtiers to satisfy. She was still anxious and worried about how she would handle the situation, while Phyllis was silently freaking out. They were given good seats, although they weren't seated next to one another. Phillipa was seated in between a fawn and a plump old man and across from a pleasant looking young woman. While the fawn was only interested in conversing with his food, the plump man only in his wine, Phillipa decided to converse with the lady. She was elegent and thin, and very sweet looking. She was blonde and pale, with slightily thin lips and small eyes, but together with her small nose, they looked almost full. She was a beauty in the traditional sense of the word, but no where near the exotic charms of Phillipa herslef, which pleased the vain creature, and so decided to intoduce herself to the lady.

"Hello, My name is Phillipa. It is so good to meet you." She nodded across the table at the stranger.

Smiling in s shy, embarrassed way, the woman responded. "How do you do. My name is Lady Marianna of Sunworthy Manor. It is wonderful to make your aquaintence."

Phillipa had the strangest sense that the noble Lady Marianna was humoring her.

"Yes, well..." Phillipa didn't know what more to say at the moment, so she looked down the table to her sister, who seemed just as uncomforable as she did.

Phyllis was seated in between two middle-aged, somewhat attractive lords, and across from a centaur. Never the one to initiate a social contact, the other twin was only glumly looking at her plate. Her glum expression did little to affect her good looks, so she was bound to endure the flirting of bachelors without prospect or commitment.

"How do you do, m'lady?" Bachelor on the left asked good naturedly, if not suggestively.

"Fine, m'lord." She responded, for lack of something better to say. She wouldn't have even called him "m'lord" if she hadn't pulled out "m'lady."

"That's hardly an answer, love. How are you really?" Bachelor on the right injected his opinion.

"It is an answer actually. It implies a contentedness of nature, an apathetic view towards change, and an unwillingness to put forth effort." Phyllis blabbed. The centaur looked up at her now and gave her a curious look.

"Excuse me miss, but that is quite an insightful view of the word I myself had never considered." The centaur said. Something about his voice was so soothing, Phyllis felt very much at ease. "Being a man of learning, I am always pleased to hear new ideas."

"Just ignore Cretiun." Bachelor on the left laughed. "He's only showing off."

"No, I really am interested in what he has to say." Phyllis shugged off the man's suggestion and focused on the centaur in front of her. "Do you study etymology then?"

"I do. Not in the traditional way, but as you did. The real menaing behind everything we say. It's sort of a new field of my own creation." Cretiun blushed but seemed eager to share, so she pressed him to continue. The bachelors turned away bored and focused on the ladies on their other side.

When Phillipa realized her usually unsocial sister had already made herself a friend and comfortable dinner partner, she determined to do better. Upon looking around, she saw that she didn't have anyone to talk to except the lady across from her and Lady Marianna was already engaged in conversation with the beaver on her left. So Phillipa watched the exchange, still marveling at the presence of a beaver at the table, amoung other odd creatures. Lady Marianna listened in rapt attention as the beaver described something to her and when he finished, she was completely animated in giving him praise. The beaver seemed abashed at this a bit, but the Lady was persistent. When the beaver began to talk again, Lady Marianna burst into laughter on several occasions and this obviously pleased the beast sitting there. Phillipa was just feeling lonely and bored, screaming inside her head "Include me already!"

"Oh, Mr. Beaver, there is someone you should meet, although I just met her myself." Lady Marianna began in a loud voice that caught Phillipa's attention and awakened much hope that now she would have a nice chat at her first, Narnian dinner. Her hope was not dissapointed. "Mr. Beaver, this is Phillipa. She is the Daughter of Eve who just came to Narnia."

"How do you do?" Phillipa nodded at Mr. Beaver.

"Just dandy, just dandy. I say, are you the little lady who caused such a stir! I heard there was two of you actually. A twin." He looked around. "Is she here?"

"Oh yes, my sister is sitting down there. She's the one who looks just like me." Phillipa thought that sounded stupid as soon as she said it, and apperantly, so did Lady Marianna. Mr. Beaver just laughed however.

"Aha! So she is. Well, my wife and I look forward to getting to know you in the future." He said jovially.

"Likewise. That is, my sister and I look forward to knowing you..." Phillipa just decided to shut up.

"How long have you been in Narnia?" Lady Marianna asked.

"About six hours." Phillipa responded.

"My! So you are quite new. I suppose all of this is throwing you for quite a shock then." The Lady said with understated sympathy.

"Sort of. But I had already read tons of books about most of the creatures I see here, so I'm not so suprised. I always wanted them to be real anyway." That sounded juvenile. What was wrong with her? Phillipa was usually so relaxed and calm in company,no matter how strange or foreign. Appearantly, this was too strange and too foreign for anything to be as it was back in France.

"How quaint!" Lady Marianna exclaimed. "I know it's probably strange, but you will get used to it."

While the words could have easily been malicious and taunting, they almost seemed sugary and innocent. As if this well-bred Lady didn't realize that phrases like "How quaint!" were usually used as mocking terms.

"Thank you..." Phillipa started, but she was interupted by trumpets. Everyone stood up and the hall became quiet, so Phillipa and Phyllis stood up too and looked in the direction everyone else was looking. The trumpets sounded again and then the grand doors at the front of the room opened. In walked the kings and queens.

Everyone bowed, so Phillipa and Phyllis followed suit. The royals walked slowly and dignified towards the front of the room, and as they passed people, the people straightened up and watched the prossesion with their eyes. Once they made it to the front of the room, they elegantly turned, nodded their heads, and sat down at their seats. Susan and Peter sat next to one another, Lucy on the other side of Peter, Edmund on the other side of Susan. Once they were seated, the people sat down and conversation continued.

"Isn't Edmund looking handsome tonight?" Lady Marianna whispered confidentially to Phillipa, as if they had been friends for ages rather than mere aquaintences.

"Is he now? I hadn't really been looking..." Indeed, she hadn't been paying much attention to anything except what she should be doing around the royalty. Now that she did look, he was handsome. He was joking with someone across the table from him, throwing his head back in laughter. The dark hair that crowned his head ruffled, and he looked perfectly unkempt.

"I don't know why he keeps me sitting down here. I'm practically part of the family." She sniffed, acting hurt. This piked Phillipa's interestm but she was almost afraid to ask. Fortunately, Mr. Beaver found this a great moment to insert his own opinion.

"Yes, you are close to the royal family, but it wouldn't do to start showing favors now would it?" He said in a sensible tone. "People might think..."

"Oh, let them think." Lady Marianna said, frustrated, with a slight whine in her voice. "It wouldn't be far from the truth."

"And what is the truth?" Phillipa asked, curiousity over taking her senses. If anything, Phillipa was a gossip, and this was definately something she could understand and talk about.

"Edmund and I..." She looked around in a sweet, shy way before continuing. "Well, he's courting me. Sort of. I'm very close with the family, and I am often called to be with them. Edmund always insists I sit with him when I meet with the family, and Lucy treats me like a sister. It wouldn't hurt to show some love in public."

"You think he loves you then?"

"Of course! Edmund doesn't show that attention to just anyone. He has very good judgement, and that is why they call him "King Edmund the Just." I'm certain he intends to ask me to marry him."

"And will you?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She smiled hugely and got such a look in her eyes, that Phillipa felt completely humbled. It was clear that Lady Marianna was in love. She definately held an affinity for something. However, Phillipa got the idea it was more for the title of queen and the power of it than the man that could grant in to her. Although Phillipa hadn't known the royal family long, she felt a bit protective of them. They were her own people after all. They were some of the children of Adam and Eve, from earth, and more importantly, from England. She felt like se knew them almost, and she certainly wanted to protect them from crown snatching, perky blondes. Not that she actually had anyhing against perky blondes, but this one was ecpecially frightening. Still, gossip was information, and coming from the mouth of the one whom the gossip concerned was even better. It might help her later, and it was the idea that saving such information was always helpful that carried her along.

"That's so romantic!" Phillipa gushed. "How sweet for you and so prudent a match, on both sides. Fortune smiles upon you, I see."

Pleased, Lady Marianna decided to continue a sweet narration of circumstances that made up their relationship. Part amused, part bored, Phillipa listened intently, memorizing every little detail she possibly could. She was aware of course, that the story was being told in the most flattering way possible to Lady Marianna. Any quentionable actions that might cause one to doubt the validity of Edmund's feelings were definately left out or covered up. Still, this was nice information just in case... And it made Phillipa plenty feel plenty devious.

Phyllis was absolutely enthralled with Cretiun and his theories. The bachelors had left her well enough alone, and that made her very happy. However, once the royals entered the room, she was quite distracted from the conversation. She had looked at Peter immediately, but he had not looked at her, and had not even seen her. This bothered her, considering she just met him this afternoon and rode behind him for milesand miles on a horse. It was an intimate situation that Phyllis thought should make her worth something in the High King's eyes. Then, maybe he just didn't see her as he walked by. There were a lot of people to see, and perhaps she just wasn't one of the lucky ones. It was logical. In something as orderly as a dinner though, logic didn't seem to apply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is awkward. **

**I've decided that I don't really like extra-terrestrial stories anymore. All these fics about random, beautiful women falling into Narnia and being the perfect match for the kings... It's silly really. However, I have some chapters of this story already written, so it seems to me that I should just post them. It would be a shame to waste it, since I worked _soo_ hard on them. Anyway, I know some people like them, so I really don't loose much by continuing them. Besides, I have a fun twist in the story planned. So maybe... maybe it's okay. :)**

It was a long dinner for both the girls though, who found the pomp and pleasure of a royal court to be nothing like the way it was always imagined from fairy books. Requardless of their senitnents, however, they both found friends in the court other than the Kings and Queens. While niether girl thought those friendships were without their advantages, it was an understanding they had that it wasn't always the people in charge who had the most power. Phillipa was escpecially fond of her aquaintanceship with Lady Marianna, for the young woman had friends in every aspect of the castle, providing thorough introductions to many people later in the evening. True to form, Phillipa was discovered as a perfectly delightful person and was often engaged in conversations with the most exciting people.

Phyllis was also delighting members of the dinner that evening while the Kings and Queens held their evening court. Amoung the courtiers were several intellectuals and she ingrained her self into their society the best she could, and her best was good enough. With an interesting and thought-provoking spin on almost everything, she won the minds and hearts of all those who cared to listen in on her conversation. With the supreme intellect, Cretiun, by her side, she found that more people were willing to listen to her than if she had been alone. He introduced her as a discovery, protegee, and pupil, and she went with it, even if they hadn't fully discussed that. It excited her to think that such an esteemed scholar, even if he was a centuar, was willing and eager to teach her. But as she thought about it more, she discovered that she liked his centuarside very much.

The evening, while not the most exciting thing the twins had indulged in, was not a waste for either.

"Phillipa, what did you think of the party?" Phyllis asked her sister later that night as they were getting ready for bed.

"The most exciting bore I've ever attended." Was her curt response.

In the morning, breakfast was found waiting on the table in their rooms, and a fire started in the fireplace. Looking at each other giddily from their twin beds, the girls got up to eat eagerly. After they had eaten, the realized their lack of anything to wear.

"We can't keep asking the queen's for their dresses." Phyllis said glumly, unsure of what to do inside the rules of social propriety.

"We can't walk around in our shifts either." Phillipa retorted. "We don't have much of a choice then, do we?"

"Well, let's look in the wardrobe at least. At the very least we can wear our dresses from last night." Phyllis pressed her lips together and looked at the wardrobe, while Phillipa thought about how horrible it would be to have to wearthe same gown two days in a row. Since she was the most desperete, Phillipa walked over to the large, wooden structure and pulled open the doors. Inside lay a very refreshing and highly desired sight.

About ten gowns were hung up inside, all of simple colors and cuts, but clearly high end make. It was just enough for the two girls, who, being orphans, had learned to economize and make the best of all things. There were a few scarves resting on the bottom of the massive dresser, and a small compartment that held simply, mostly pearl accesories. Phyllis noticed the small peice of parchment lying in the mess of scarves on the floor of the wardrobe and picked it up to read it.

"_Dear Phyllis and Phillipa,_

_ We know what it's like to come into this place without remembering to pack! So here is a small collection of dresses and things we thought you woulod like. It's not much, but it's useful enough. We hope to get you more in time, but this shall last you until the seamtresses can make you beautiful gowns. _

_ Cordially,_

_ Lucy and Susan_

_ P.S. The scarves and jewelry are from the boys. We don't know where they got them, but we advise you not ask._

_ "_How kind!" Phyllis exclaimed, fingering one of the light brown and green dresses. The fabric was a soft cotton with gossamer apron flowing over the skirt. It had a peasant blouse cut on the top with flowing sleeves that came to her elbow, and Phyllis had decided it her's completely. Pulling it out of the closet, she decided to put it on for the day.

"We should thank them later." Phillipa muttered, digging through the pile of fabrics at the bottom. Amoung the scarves, she found were some breeches and loose cotton tops. "Yes, I do believe these are from the boys as well." Pulling out a plain white top, she continued digging around the suprisingly copius amount of things. They realized that several of what they assumed had been scarves were also long skirts. After examining the things in front of her, Phillipa madeher outfit from a long, red cotton skirt, the white blouse, and a black scarf holding back her hair. Phyllis simply braided hers, but gave her sister a dissaproving glance.

"You look like a gypsy." She snorted dissaprovingly.

"Maybe that's because I am one." Phillipa laughed, clapping her hands and spinning around. Phyllis only rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to find the library." She annouced in response to her sister's dance.

"I think I'm going to explore. You really should come with me." Phillipa begged.

"No thank you. I don't enjoy getting into trouble like you do, nor do I have the talent for handling it like you do." Phyllis shook her head. "I'd much rather read."

"That's an unsuprisingly plain development, and so like you. Alright, I'll go alone. I suppose I'll see you later."

"Alright."

They both stood their awkwardly, both expecting the other to leave first. Phillipa gave her sister a look from underneath her eyebrows, which gave Phyllis the clue that she was supposed to leave.

After her skeptical sister was gone, Phillipa looked in the mirror. Yes, she did look a little bit like a gypsy, but a very refined one at least. However, she had a very different plan in mind. Replacing the skirt with a pair of breeches, she took another look.

She was ready to go play with knives.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter I have left, and therefore the last I intend to post. So long ridiculously over used and juvenile plot base! I have graduated to creativity. **

Phyllis was a very quiet reader. When she entered into a library, she tread so quietly, no one could hear her. It was as if she didn't want to wake up the eager stories who slumbered on their shelves, eager to be read. Waking a story she didn't intend to read would only hurt it's feelings and she couldn't have that. So she tip toed into the library, looking for books on history and science that might enlighten her to the new world she was now found in.

She ran her long, delicate fingers along the spines of the books, feeling the unconscious tales behind them. She closed her eyes as she walked, smelling the familiar sound of paper, glue, and leather. For a second, she almost felt like she was at home. The books felt and looked the same, and the library had a very similar pattern of shelves standing in their neat, compact rows like a neighborhood. Her eyes closed tightly, she completely forgot to watch where she was going…

"Oof!" A male voice huffed as Phyllis ran into him. She heard books fall to the floor and she opened her eyes with a start, peering at the damage she had done. A young man was looking at her curiously and squinting in her direction. He had dark, mousy brown hair that curled over his forehead and down to his neck. He was clean shaven, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked at the person who had run into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She gasped, reaching down to pick up his books. He came down too, and started feeling around. She couldn't understand why until she noticed a pair of glassed just a few inches from his fingers. Carefully pushing them in his direction, he picked them up on his own and wrapped them around his ears.

"It's no problem. I get lost like that too sometimes… just listening to the books in here." He said nervously, picking up the last title on the ground. The straightened up and she put one of the books she had picked up into the pile in his arms, but looked inside the other one in his hand. "Oh, yeah, those are just potions and things. I'm collecting them for the court physician. He asked me to get them for him."

"It's very interesting…" Phyllis nodded, looking at the recipes. They asked for some strange ingredients. Hair of a nymph, beak of a baby chick, feather of a phoenix, and a piece of redwood soaked in giant spit. "What does this potion do?"

"Oh, that's just a sanitizing potion. It's used to clean bottles and other artifacts you need to put into another potion. No one uses it though. Too hard to make, and really expensive." The man sniffed. "I'm Cedric, by the way." He stuck out a hand to shake.

"I'm Phyllis." She responded, lifting her head up. They shook hands, and she asked him where to find science and history. He told her he'd show her the way.

Phillipa was trying to be quiet about it, but once she got into the old habit of parrying and slicing, she simply couldn't help but make noise. Possibly too much noise. And it seemed to her, the more of a sweat she worked up, the more sounds came out of her mouth as she practiced with the dummy in front of her. Still, she remained focused on her goal, which was simply to train. She hadn't fenced since the Italian match, and that had been almost a month ago. Soon it became apparent that a dummy wouldn't be enough anymore, but a really person would have to be supplied.

Luckily, that person supplied himself conveniently on time.

"It's not often you see a girl fence like that. Much less a stranger from the woods." A tall, roguish looking man said, smirking at her as he leaned against a tree in the training area.

"I would assume not. Would you care to oppose me for a quick match?" Phillipa acknowledged him only to garner his participation. He looked around and rubbed his neck, a puzzled but intrigued look on his face.

"It it permitted to beat a girl?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"If the girl makes the offer, she should be aware that being beaten is a possibility." Phillipa shot back with confidence.

"Then I believe I'll take you up on the offer." He smirked again. "I'll introduce myself after he match."

"Fair enough." Phillipa agreed.

He did beat her, but she had fought with extreme dexterity, a fact he pointed out. A seemingly graceful looser, she allowed him to give advice.

"But I believe I had the unfair advantage of being Captain of the Guard. My name is Captain Duran Walters." He bowed with a flourish, unaware of the immediate effect his name had on her. This was Lucy's Duran, and Phillipa felt herself fall into dangerous waters.

"Phillipa. Phillipa Harborough." The young woman introduced herself cautiously. Still, the young man didn't notice her discomfort.

"Ah… yes, I suppose I should have recognized you. It's not often that such a beautiful young lady enters the court. I don't recognize your name though. Who is your father…"

"I don't have one. I'm an orphan," She said. "a nobody."

"A beautiful nobody." He countered.

"You know, I don't believe someone as charming as you could possibly be unattached." Phillipa noted, hoping to bring up some recollection of Lucy. She might not love him entirely, but she still deserved faithfulness.

"Oh, I see how it must be. A can't complement due to my relations with a certain Queen Lucy." He had a glint and a smile in his eyes, but his words held a note of condemnation. "Perhaps where you come from, it isn't permitted. However, in this place, the art of complimenting and flirting is not foreign or frowned upon. It's a utopia of romance in this way."

"Like Paris?" Phillipa asked.

"…Yes." Duran responded after some hesitation. "Regardless, I maintain no wish to lure you in a romantic way."

"That is a helpful thing to know." The young woman stepped back. It was exactly her type of situation. Plutonic flirtation and relationships with men who expected nothing as a return bite, other than your time in response. Brilliant and carefree, is freed both sexes from the tension of propriety and allowed for perfectly appropriate banter between them. It was an art that Phillipa hadn't fully considered, but was now eager to learn. "Thank you." She ended, masking the goings on in her mind.

However, he seemed to understand the epiphany she just had. "Thank you for the duel. I hope to see you around these grounds often." His smirk returned to his face as he nodded in respect. "Someday you might beat me."

"I should hope it remains an even competition." Phillipa responded suggestively.

"That's the way." Duran laughed, and took his leave.


End file.
